forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mantol-Derith
| demonym = | population = | races = Drow, duergar, svirfneblin | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Mantol-Derith ( }}) was a trading city situated in an underground cavern three miles below the surface. Geography Its exact location was not known by many. It was located on the shores of the Darklake, on the other side of which was the duergar city of Gracklstugh. The nearest drow settlement was Menzoberranzan, or Ched Nasad before that city's destruction. Structure Mantol-Derith was located in a twisted cavern 60–70 feet tall and twice as wide. The city was heavily guarded and protected by strong magic. The cavern was naturally formed by water because of its proximity to the Darklake, and was filled with waterfalls, pools, and streams. Its walls were filled with multicolored crystals and gems. Bridges across the various streams were carved from crystal. The city itself primarily comprised trade caravans and campsites. History In 1372 DR, the city was was very quiet because of the problems during the Silence of Lolth in Menzoberranzan and elsewhere. The drow group led by Quenthel Baenre stayed here while they worked to gain access to Gracklstugh across the Darklake. Inhabitants It had small groups of merchants of many races: drow, illithid, svirfneblin, and duergar. Bugbear mercenaries were often spotted there. Notable locations ; Central market : The market was ringed with giant fungi and merchants set up stalls selling fruit, perfume, woods, and spices beneath them. ; Nameless inn : The innkeeper of the nameless inn was a duergar woman named Dinnika who kept goblin slaves. They served mushroom ale and surface lagers. The rooms were located in crevices behind petrified mushroom doors. ; Warehouses : There was one huge storage area at each of the four corners of the cavern, representing the four factions present in the city. Appendix Appearances ;Novels and short stories: * Condemnation * Realms of the Underdark and The Best of the Realms: "Rite of Blood" References Category:Drow settlements Category:Duergar settlements Category:Svirfneblin settlements Category:Settlements Category:Drow locations Category:Duergar locations Category:Svirfneblin locations Category:Locations on the Westways Category:Locations in the Middledark Category:Locations in the Northdark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations